Poisonous Touch
by demon scream
Summary: She was like a drug bringing me to ecstasy but unlike a drug her effects never wore off. So instead I call her a poison. KakHina warning lemon
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Sadly Don't own Naruto

Poisonous Touch

It was midnight. My room was covered in a blanket of darkness so thick I could not see my hand in front of my face. I preferred it that way, the darkness that is.

It was a way to run from the nightmares that always plagued me, a way to hide from the quilt and shame for my fallen family and friends.

I sighed wanting desperately to get up and go to my library next door. It is my own private sanctuary and contrary to popular belief it was not filled solely of orange books.

My library is vast, filled with books ranging from scientific discoveries, to myths, weaponry and of course my beloved orange books. My father had started the collection and I continued it after his passing. My library is private to say only two people have set foot inside it and one of those people was myself.

I sighed again, my whole body stiffened and my hand went under my pillow wrapping around a kuni. Soft footsteps were heard outside my room. I knew the footsteps were made on purpose to alert me to their presence. I heard the door open and the person walked into the room closing the door behind them. The person walked to my bed side and climbed in beside me.

My hand did not release the kuni until I felt soft lips against mine. A groan escaped me as her hunger awoke my passion.

This woman had been sneaking into my room for months now. I did not know who she was but I didn't want her to stop.

She was like a drug bringing me to ecstasy but unlike a drug her effect never wore off. So instead I call her a poison. She was poisoning my body and mind. She was the poison as well as the cure. Relieving the poisonous effects every time our bodies joined.

Her poison had been effecting me more lately. I almost failed my last mission since my mind just kept wandering back to her.

I brought her beneath me, our body's tangling together. I shivered as she began to explore my body. She was an enchantress, seducing my body and soul to do as she pleased. Her expert hands and lips explored the length of my body bringing me to the edge of reason.

I grabbed her hands placing them over her head and keeping them their with my left hand. My right hand traveled down the contours of her body and came to rest between her thighs. My groin hardened as I felt her slick heat and dripping juices.

By the Gods I needed this poison to stay alive. I can not remember my life before her and I can not imagine my life without her.

I continued playing with her body, memorizing her curves, scent and the gasps and moans that came from her sweet mouth. She came for me twice before I lost control and plunged into her making her scream with pleasure. She instantly orgasmed I kept up my wild rhythm hoping that tonight I will know her name.

"Kakashi!" I heard her throaty voice say my name, that proved to be my undoing. I came so hard I thought my skull would burst.

I came back to earth to find my head nestled between her breasts, her arms around my head and her legs wrapped around my waist. Her hand was slowly going threw my hair messaging my scalp and sending delightful tingles down my spine.

As we caught our breath only one thought came to my mind. I had to know who she was. Her poison was killing me slowly I needed her all the time. My iron clad focus was slowly coming apart my missions were suffering because of it.

I would not dare try to find out during the night, last time I tried she had not returned for three weeks. Those three weeks everyone had stayed away from me. I would snap at everyone take things the wrong way. Even my team had not bugged my to train them instead making excuses to stay away from me.

No I needed a plan to find her during the day. I know her body even if I have never lain eyes on it. Her hair is long and silky reaching her mid back. She smelled of lilys.

Hmm what else? She was petite barely reaching my shoulders. She had a soft sultry voice that made me instantly hard. I lost my train of thought as I felt myself hardening inside her.

We made love for the rest of the night with me finally falling asleep in the wee hours of the morning using her stomach as a pillow.

* * *

A/N:It was orignally suppose to be a oneshot that was inspired by the song _Amiga Veneno _but it just kept getting longer and longer so I finally decided to make it multi-chapter. Tell me what you guys think. Oh and its the first time I tried to write in the first person and continue it through out the whole story. 


	2. The search for Poison

Disclaimer:Don't own Naruto

The search for Poison

I awoke that morning to find to my displeasure that she was gone.

I left my bed and took a shower dressing hurriedly I left my apartment. I made my way to the monument to speak with Obito as I always do every morning.

After about two hours of strategizing on how to find my cure, I decided that I would start with her scent. I headed to the Yamanaka flower shop hoping to find out what women bought lilies the most.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I left the shop highly disappointed. It seemed lilies were popular and with the heat wave that was hitting us everyone was buying them. The bulbs were eaten to reduce internal heat ,was Ino's explanation for its popularity. She had continued to tell me that they also mean purity and scarlet colored ones meant high-souled aspirations. Whatever that means.

I sighed and decided to go with plan B. I would talk to every woman with long hair and try to get a whiff of them. I mentally made a list of elimination.

I crossed of Shizune, Anko they had short hair. Tsunade was out ,she smelled of rancid sake and herbs. Kurenai was also out I slept with her once and she was definitely not my poison. That left more then half of the kunochi population.

I sweat drop at that there were not really that many kunochis around 35 or so but what if it wasn't a kunochi but a civilian? No she couldn't be, the way she moves and carries herself is because of shinobi training. The footsteps were only a courtesy for me but even they were light and barely audible.

I continued on with my list crossing out a few more names and placing plausible names in another list.

I heard two angry voices saying my name. Looking up I found myself standing in team seven training ground and two of my students looking murderously at me. I smiled and walked up to them.

"Ohayo." I greeted them.

"Kakashi-sensei where have you been? You told us yesterday to be here early because we were training all day." My pink haired student yelled pointing an angry finger at me.

"I stopped to help this old lady cross the street." I said trying to think of a way to get out of training.

"So that means we can start training. Alright I've got this new move I want to try out on Sasuke. Its going to kick his ass dattebayo!" yelled the overzealous blond Naruto.

I nodded and sat down beside my brooding student Sasuke.

"Okay lets see what you got."

"Come on teme lets spar." Naruto challenged Sasuke, who accepted.

I lost myself in my thoughts going over my list. Seeing pink out of the corner of my eye I realized I had not included the rookie nine or Gai's team girls. They were what 11 or 12 years old. I looked at my pink haired student, Her body was absolutely not that of a 12 year old. I turned to her.

"Ne Sakura how old are you?" I watched as her eye twitched and her forehead wrinkled up. I frowned did I say something wrong?

"Kakashi-sensei you were at my birthday party last weekend I turned 18."

I smiled putting my hand behind my head trying to recall what she was talking about. Unfortunately my mind came up with a blank. Since I began to teach them three I had been dragged to hundreds of parties. I couldn't remember her party so I decided to play dumb and smile telling her it was a wonderful party.

She glared at me and turned her attention back to the fight. I looked at her actually looked at her she had grown into a fine young woman.

My brows furrowed her hair was long and if what Pakkun said was true then they both use the same shampoo so her hair was as silky smooth as Pakkun's fur.

Shuddering I prayed to every God out there that she was not my poison. I inched closer to sniff her and sighed in relief. She smelled like roses, her scent wasn't that displeasing it was just a bit to strong and overly sweet. Besides she will always be my 12 year old student.

Seeing as no one was paying attention to me I slowly snuck away and went to investigate the other Kunochis.

I sighed almost all the Kunochis on my list were checked off. I even went back to the Yamanaka shop to whiff at Ino. I looked for Tenten making an excuse to ask her about a new weapon, relief once again flooded me as her fresh forest scent washed over me.

I walked depressingly towards the Hokage tower hoping to find the remaining kunochis on my list. I stopped as I heard Naruto and Sakura fighting over looking for me.

I hopped into the trees hoping to lose them. When I no longer felt their chakra I stopped. Looking around I notice I was in team eight training ground. Hearing laughter I wandered farther into the grounds coming to a stop before a clearing. I hopped into a tree, _My students will never find me here._ I said to myself triumphaly while looking at team eight.

The Hyuuga heiress was sitting between the two boys blushing furiously. The boys seem to be teasing her and by boys I mean Kiba. Shino from what I could tell just stood their amused.

I looked at the heiress more closely. Her hair was long but her body didn't figure into the equation. She looked chubby and her clothes didn't help. I just couldn't see the shy, timid, mouse of a heiress being a voluptuous seductress. I chuckled lightly catching their attention.

Kurenai stood up and asked what I was doing there. I answered truthfully, hiding. She proceeded to scold me about being a good teacher and all that. I shrugged my shoulders and opened my book.

She stomped her foot and told her students to spar for awhile then they could go home, she had to go somewhere. Probably to blow of some steam with Asuma.

Team eight looked at me then proceeded with their conversation not bothering to do as their teacher said. I shrugged and went back to my book, unable to concentrate my mind still going over my list wondering who could be the venom causing me such distress.

Shaking my head I focused back on team eight to divert my thoughts from its depressing mood. Inuzuka was offering Hinata a bar of chocolate which she accepted with obvious delight.

I noticed a devilish smirk on Kibas face and saw Shino stiffen slightly. I frowned what could that be about. Turning my gaze back to Hinata I noticed she had already unwrapped the chocolate and was slowly bringing it to her mouth. As she sank her teeth into the bar her eyes slowly closed and she moaned. I nearly fell out of my tree. Eating chocolate should not be that sensual, I thought as I felt myself strain against my pants.

Realizing I was panting I tore my eyes away from her and looked at her companions. Kiba was drooling and Shino just stood stiffly at her side. At the same time both looked at me and I realized they had done that on purpose to see my reaction. I blushed glad that I wore a mask.

Kiba smirked and both boys began to spar leaving Hinata alone to finish her erotic display.

For the life of me my eyes would not leave her. Her whole face was contorted in pleasure her eyes closed and soft moans of satisfaction left her mouth. I could only imagine how her face would look like with me being the one to pleasure her.

I was so enthralled by her I did not notice the arrival of Sakura until she interrupted Hinata.

"Hey Hinata-chan have you seen Kakashi-sensei." Hinata looked up at her wide eyed and shook her head no. Bowing her head at her obvious lie turning different shades of red. Sakura sighed then cheered up.

"Hey is that chocolate? Can I have a piece." I could see Hinata wanted to be selfish and keep it all to herself and damn if I wanted her to be selfish as well. Instead she offered up her chocolate bar so Sakura could take a piece.

I held my breath waiting for Sakura to leave which she did after finishing Hinatas chocolate. I was disappointed that the chocolate show was over. Hinata sighed and stood gathering her equipment she told her teammates she was going home. They waved at her as she walked off with me trailing behind her. Just as she said she went home entering the Hyuuga compound. I shrugged and headed back to the Hokage tower my original destination.

My search had been futile, I had only found two more Kunochis though they had been willing to pleasure me they were not poisonous enough. I went back to the Hyuuga compound finding that Hinata was no longer there. I set out to find her even if I knew she could not possibly my poison.

* * *

A/N Thanks for reviewing. 


	3. Enlightenment

Disclaimer:Don't own Naruto

Enlightenment

Finding her in the outskirts of the village I hid myself and began following her. She was headed to the forest her nose stuck in a book. The villagers got out of her way throwing a greeting at her and receiving a nod. They seem to be used to this, amusement shining in their eyes.

I felt my lips tug up in a smile. She reminded me of me. My smile turned into a frown as I spotted Sasuke walking moodily toward her.

He looked up, probably feeling her presence approaching. Sasuke stopped not moving out of her way, she was going to bump into him. I got closer just in case Sasuke decided to be a bastard to her.

Just as I predicted she bumped into him dropping her book and an 'omph' sound leaving her mouth. As she was about to fall on her behind Sasuke reached his hands out grabbing her waist and pulled her flat against him.

I felt a surge of jealousy in my chest which I squashed immediately. I saw her look up at my pupil with a red face she began to apologize.

"Gomen Sasuke-kun. I wasn't watching were I was going." To my surprise his stoic face softened and a slight chuckle escaped his lips.

"It's all right Hinata-chan." he released her and bent down to retrieve the fallen book. "New book I see." he said inspecting the book.

"Hai it just arrived today. Its so informative I've been looking forward to reading it for weeks." she began excitedly. "I'm going to the forest right now to gather some herbs for this cure I just read about." she paused looking at him.

Apparently her sharp eyes saw something in Sasuke that I didn't see for she frowned and cocked her head to the side. "Would you like to join me?" she gently asked.

Sauske nodded his head with a grateful smile. I raised an eyebrow something had happened and I completely missed it.

Since when has Sasuke and Hinata been friends. They actually looked ,dare I say it, close. I followed them out of the village and into the forest keeping myself hidden and in Hinatas blind spot just in case she activated her byakugan.

They began gathering herbs until Hinatas basket was full. Settling down in a field of flowers with Hinata gathering flowers and casting small glances at Sasuke. When it became clear that Sasuke was not going to speak of what was bothering him she went and seated herself beside him.

"What is bothering you Sasuke-kun?" He just looked at her. She smiled at him. "Why don't you just tell her that you love her."

For the second time that day I almost fell out of my tree. Sasuke was in a way asking advice from Hinata and was blushing furiously. This was definitely blackmail material.

"How can I do that? What if she doesn't like me?"

"Sasuke she has been in love with you since we were kids." she laughed lightly at his reaction. "Trust me on this she will accept you. Take a chance and tell her."

"This coming from the girl who never had the nerve to tell the dobe about her crush." he said sarcastically. I watched delighted as Hinata blushed and looked away.

"My predicament is different from yours. Naruto-kun has had a fixation for Sakura-chan since I've known him." Sasuke sighed nodding his head and looked in to the distance. "Something is still bothering you. What is it." Sasuke turned back to look at her but said nothing.

"Sasuke the past will not repeat itself you know how to prevent it. What happened was not your fault. You deserve to be happy don't let the past stop you."

"I guess I better go tell her." he stood up and turned to leave. Hinata grabbed his hand stopping him.

"Some advice I suggest you ask her for a walk. Once your alone confess your feelings to her." He nodded giving her a smile before schooling his features back to their stoic mask leaving Hinata behind.

I wondered who was going to be the lucky girl. Shrugging my shoulders I looked at Hinata who was still staring at the spot were Sasuke had been with a serene smile on her face. Shaking her head she went back to picking flowers humming happily.

When she was finish she went back to the basket filled with herbs and stuffed her flowers inside. She turned giving her back to me. I jumped out of my tree and landed right behind her.

"Hello Hinata-chan." I practically purred. She shivered then stiffened as if catching herself. I smiled behind my mask slightly lending in and inhaling her sweet scent. My smile grew into a grin as her lilac scent filled my senses.

"Konichiwa Kakashi-Sensei." she said in that breathless throaty voice of hers. That was all the proof I needed. It was her the poison that fogged my mind.

I pressed my body against her back hearing a small gasp escape her mouth. I placed my hands on her hips and brought her flush against me letting her feel my excitement. She moaned making me harder. I couldn't stop myself from grinding my erection against her soft bottom. She threw her head back exposing her face and neck to me.

My hand flew to her neck and I splayed my fingers over the milky white expanse. I licked my lips and looked at her face. She was looking back at me through her lashes her lips were parted begging to be kissed. I couldn't take it anymore I snatched my mask down and claimed her lips.

Roughly I turned her around and pushed her against a tree never leaving her lips. I groaned as she opened her tantalizing mouth and I tasted chocolate. I lifted her allowing her to wrap her legs around my waist. Unzipping her bulky jacket so I could feel her body against mine.

I broke the kiss to look at her. Her head was thrown back eyes tightly closed her lips were parted slightly panting and her face was flushed. I looked at her long slender neck and realized I had grown a fetish for that part of her body. My gaze slid lower she wore a black tank top under a mesh shirt her curves were undeniably perfect. What I had thought was chubby was in fact the body of a goddess.

I brought a kuni from my pouch and ripped her jacket to shreds stopping when I was satisfied that it was unwearable. I looked back at her. She had not opened her eyes.

"Open your eyes." I told her confused wen she refused. "Open your eyes." I told her again.

"No" was her soft reply.

"Why?"

"Your not wearing your mask." I chuckled

"You know my entire body I don't see why you can't know my face as well. Now open your eyes."

She did looking at my chest then slowly bringing her eyes to meet mine. She raked her gaze over my face slowly memorizing every detail. I held my breath hoping she did not find my scar and sharingan eye unattractive.

She gave me a shy smile but that was not what held my attention. Her lavender tinted eyes were aglow with acceptance and lust. My heart sped up and I kissed her gently wanting to tell her my feelings with out having to utter a word. Reluctantly I broke the kiss to look once again at her face.

"How about I take you to dinner then to my apartment?" She nodded her head shyly blushing furiously. I gently placed her feet on the ground and watched with amusement as she looked for her jacket. She turned to me when she found her jacket or rather its pieces. Her questioning eyes met mine "You look better without it." I answered her unvoiced question. Her eyes grew round and shiny with unshed tears, her bottom lip was thrust out in a cute little pout. She looked like a wounded kitten.

"I'll buy you another one." the words came out before I could stop them. Her wounded look was gone replaced by a big smile.

My eyes widen at the prospect that I had fallen for the oldest trick in the book. I had believed myself to be to experienced to fall for such things and here I was acting like a teenager. Sighing I took her hand and basket leading her out of the forest back into the village. I ushered her toward my favorite restaurant glaring all the way at the men who dare look at her.

A feeling of dread overtook me as I finally noticed all the male eyes directed at her. The feeling grew stronger with each passing minute we walked down the street. I cursed under my breath regretting having torn her ridiculous jacket.

I took her by the waist and pressed her close to my side, grinning when she blushed. The message was clear she was mine if you look you'll lose your eyes. I was satisfied as lustful eyes looked the other way.

I sighed in relief as we came upon the restaurant but it did not last long as every pair of male eyes landed on her. I uncovered my sharingan eye and all eyes looked away.

The meal had not been as awkward as I had thought. It rather enlightened as to who we were. Hinata had opened up to me telling me her life so far and her opinions on various topics. I was not surprised to find that she was knowledgeable in all areas of conversation for she was expected to know being the heir to the most powerful clan in Kohona. Some of her views intrigued me and I found myself wanting to spend more time with her. So I was not very surprised when I looked out the window to find it already getting dark.

My eye twitched as the door to the restaurant opened and a familiar chakra signature entered.

* * *

A/N Gomen I forgot to write on the last chapter but the chocolate scene was inspired off Melodramatic Writers _A Chocolate Kiss. _You guys should really read it shout out to Melodramatic Writer. Thank you guy for reviewing. Oh and the Sasuke thing its just that I think that Sasuke and Hinata would be friends from old clan meetings and stuff. Also she is quiet so they would get along fine.

Again thanks for all the wonderful reviews!


	4. Overprotective

Overprotective

I prayed to the Gods that we would not be noticed but it seems my favors had run out.

"Kakashi-sensei there you are." yelled an exuberant blond otherwise known as Naruto.

I watched Hinata closely after all everyone knew of the heiress legendary crush for Naruto that is everyone but Naruto himself. She wasn't turning red. Her normal shy smile was the only thing present. Naruto seemed to finally notice Hinata and turned to her.

"Oh hey Hinata-chan I didn't notice you there."

"Hello Naruto-kun." She answered politely. He blushed furiously as she held his undivided attention for the first time ever. She raised an eyebrow and squirmed in her seat at his lustful gaze slid over her body.

"What is it that you want Naruto?" I asked trying to get his attention back to me. He only spared me a glance and went back to staring at Hinata. My eye twitched again and not for the first time I wanted to kill him.

Didn't he realize that Hinata was mine. I shook my head of course he didn't I was talking about the most dense shinobi of all of Kohna. Hinata laced her fingers threw mine and gave me a loving smile. I relaxed and smiled back.

It seemed to finally dawn on Naruto that we were there together and glared at me. Now that was much better and I gave him my lazy smile. He was about to say something but was interrupted by a girls squeal. I looked past him to see Ino headed towards us while dragging an exasperated Sasuke behind her.

"Hey Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, Hinata-chan. What are you guys doing here?" Sasuke just nodded at us and raised an eyebrow at Hinatas and my interwind hands.

"We were trying to have a date before we were interrupted." I answered gleefully. Narutos glare returned full force.

Another high pitch squeal left Ino as she stared at us. "You guys look so cute together don't you think Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn."

"What? You guys can't be okay with this. I mean Kakashi is old and a pervert. While Hinata is young and innocent."

"Naruto, Sakura was looking for you. She said something about a date at the ramen stand."

"Really?" he gave his big foxy grin. "I better go find her." We all sweatdrop

"Idiot." muttered Sasuke and I couldn't help but agree.

"Don't listen to him. He is just jealouse. You do make a cute couple." she winked at us. "I got to go to the ladies room. Come on Hinata-chan." she grabbed Hinata and dragged her to the restrooms. Sasuke occupied the empty chair that Hinata left and gave me a questioning look.

"It was the chocolate wasn't it?" he asked. My eyes widened in surprise. How did he know about that. Instead of asking him that I opted for the less embarrassing one.

"You mean it happens more then once?" He nodded his head amusement glinting in his usually blank eyes.

"Inuzuka discovered it by accident once and has been playing the trick ever since. When a man becomes interested in Hinata him and Shino would try out their new moves on them. It usually works to scare them of. Either it didn't work on you or they haven't found out yet. I think its the later. They see her as family and will do anything to protect her as do I."

I stared at him that had got to be the longest I've heard Sasuke talk at once. Then it dawned on me he had just accepted my relationship with Hinata. I frowned her teammates were not going to be happy. My frowned turned into a grin thats okay she was already mine. Turning my focus back to Sasuke.

"So you and Ino." I stated giving him a lazy smile. He looked away a faint blush tinted his cheeks. I couldn't resist teasing him some more. "Awe Sasu-chan finally got a girlfriend and he's blushing." I said as I pinched his cheek. He slapped my hand away and glared at me. I laughed the glare did not have its desired effect since his blush was more evident.

Moments later Hinata and Ino returned.

"Can you guys believe it. Sasuke and I are dating." Ino practically shouted hugging Sasuke around the neck. My smile grew wider as Sasuke turned redder, from being chocked or embarrassment I wasn't sure. I decided to spare him more embarrassment after all I was going to do plenty of that tomorrow.

Grabbing Hinatas hand I stood bringing her up with me. "Well you kids enjoy your date. We got some adult things to do." I said amused when all three turned red. Guess I'm not the only pervert around here.

Before we could take a few steps the door slammed open and in stepped the rest of the members of team eight.

"Where is she?" yelled an angry looking Kiba. When it seemed we were spotted he stalked up to us followed by a calm Shino. "So its true. Naruto told us Hinata was on a date but I didn't believe him. But its true." The last bit came out as a whine.

He seemed to be at a lose of words as he pointed an accusing finger at me. That unfortunately that did not last long. "I can't believe you would date this old perverted old geezer."

"Kiba!" Hinata practically hissed. It surprised us all except the members of team eight. "Don't make me remind you about..." she left the rest unsaid looking meaningly at her dog loving friend.

I watched fascinated as Kiba turned bright red and looked away. He laughed nervously and scratched the nape of his neck. "Okay but if he hurts you let Akamaru tear him apart."

I sweatdrop and looked at the humongous dog. I swore the dog licked his lips and looked at me hungrily. Hinata hugged her teammate with a happy smile.

Then she turned to Shino. He just nodded his head which I took to mean if I messed up his bugs will eat me from the inside up. I couldn't help the little shiver that went down my spine. Hinata hugged Shino as well giving him a happy smile.

Hinata grabbed my hand and lead me out of the restaurant. She was practically running toward my apartment. I grinned thinking she wanted to get a start on the adult fun. When I made the mistake of looking behind us.

Hyuuga Neji was right on our tail and he looked particularly murderous tonight. Another shiver went through my body. "Damn" I muttered. Picking up Hinata and quickly loosing our evil, overprotective pursuer.

* * *

Short chapter and no lemon sorry. I actually like W1n6s-0f-F1r3 idea about getting Kakashi a rival. I put in Naruto but I got rid of him rather quickly. If anyone has an idea of who could be his rival please tell me. I'll make sure to put them in the next chapter. Or if you want Naruto to come back into the story. Thank you all for your reviews. I love you all for such wonderful support. 


End file.
